Forever Together
by KrAzI JaY
Summary: Sesshomaru is the owner of a huge company, and Rin just got a job there...will she be able to melt his cold heart, or will he just push her away like he does everyone else? And what is so special about her? pairings sessrin kaginu, mirsango.chapter3 up!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha…but I do own a cat and…no that's about it._

Ages:

Rin: 20

Kagome: 25

Inuyasha:25

Sesshomaru : 28

Sango : 24

Miroku : 25

**Together forever  
**

Rin stepped out of the door and onto the small porch before yelling a quick good bye to Kagome. "Don't forget Rin! Be back by five!" Kagome yelled to her from the kitchen. Rin rolled her eyes before answering her with a quick "Okay I will!" and made her way down the street. Rins parents were murdered when she was just a child. So Kagome's family were nice enough and decided to adopt her. Right now she was currently living with Kagome, just until she could get a job and stand on her own feet. "Even though Kagome's only five years older than me, she still acts like a mother." Rin thought to herself as she adjusted the purse on her shoulder. "The only reason she wants me to go to this stupid party is to meet her new boyfriend, Inuyasha. Though I do remember her saying that she met him from work and that his family owned a very large company, maybe they'll give me a job offer!" Rin said to herself as she entered the busy and crowded streets of the city. Rin wrapped her arms around her to keep warmer. "I hate snow" She mumbled as she opened her purse and took out a newspaper listing of wanted people for jobs. "Where to go first?" She asked herself as she made her way down the busy sidewalk. Unfortunately you can't walk too far on a busy sidewalk that is covered in snow and not be looking where you're going at the same time without falling.

"AHH!" Rin yelled as she slipped on a thin ice covered part of a sidewalk. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for impact with the ground, fortunately it never came. Rin slowly opened her eyes wondering why she wasn't sprawled on the ground right now, only to be met with a pair of deep golden eyes staring into hers. The mysterious man let go of her quickly before mumbling "Watch where you're going woman." And walked quickly down the sidewalk. Rin looked after the retreating man before mumbling a quiet thank you. The last she saw of him was a flash of white disappearing behind a building corner. "Who was that man…well he sure was cute I'll give him that much! Though he could use a little more training with his people's skills." She said to herself as she bent down to grab her purse that had fallen. She turned over her watch to check the time. "Crap! I better get to looking or I won't have any time." She thought to herself as she made her way to the first name on the list.

* * *

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned at the stack of papers in front of him. And the thought of going to that wretched party didn't help either. He hated how everyone acted all nice and dressed up for stupid things, and it was also a waste of time. And one more thing that was pissing him off was that girl he had helped on the street. "Why did I help her?" He thought. Sesshomaru never helped anyone…but there was just something about her, something that he couldn't explain. He shrugged off the thought, no time to think of useless things like that. 

"So Sesshomaru…you got a date tonight?" Kagura walked in wearing the usual skimpy kind of clothes she wore. "Seriously, if this women thinks that those clothes make her look better then she is sorely mistaken…they just make her look more like a slut." Sesshomaru thought as he turned back to his work. "Hello Kagura, and no I do not and plan not to have a date tonight…there is no need." He answered not taking his eyes off his work. Kagura gave him an evil glare then stalked out of the office. "Why that bastard didn't even look at me! How does Naraku expect me to get him on our side if he won't even pay attention to me! I'll find a way!" Kagura thought as she went into her office.

Sesshomaru smirked as the women angrily stalked out of the office; it was always so fun to see her get pissed. "Milord Milord!" A little green toad looking man ran in. Sesshomaru groaned, "Yes Jaken, what is it now." Sesshomaru asked in annoyed voice. "Is there anything to be done?" The little toad looking man asked looking up at Sesshomaru with stars in his eyes. "Actually there is something you could for me Jaken." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk. "Yes yes what is it milord?" he asked quickly, ready to do anything his lord asked of him. "I want coffee, black." He ordered. "But I want it from starbucks; I will not stand to have it from anywhere else." He added. "Yes milord, there is one right down the block I believe!" Jaken said enthusiastically. "No, I want you to go to the starbucks twenty blocks away, and only making right turns on the way there and left turns on the way back, am I understood Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked him like you would a child. Jaken stared at him wide eyed and mouth open. "O-of course milord! Anything you want! I shall get to it!" He said quickly running out of the office. Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair, an evil smile plastered on his face. "That should keep him away for awhile. "He thought as he turned back to his work, trying not to think of that girl…well he tried at least, but it didn't work.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rin yelled while entering the house. "Rin where were you, your late!" Kagome yelled frantically while hopping on one foot trying to get her shoes on, while at the same time tripping on her long gown. "Hehehe….yeah sorry bout that sis…'I'll go get changed right now!" Rin added as she ran upstairs. Rin quickly found one of her good looking gowns in the closet and changed into it frantically. It was a beautiful gown; the color was a deep gold that shone brightly. "Kind of like that mans eyes..." Rin thought as she examined herself in the mirror, only to have her thoughts interrupted by Kagome yelling for her to get downstairs. "I'm coming! Sheesh!" She yelled and ran downstairs. 

She sat next to Kagome in the passenger seat of the car staring outside the window with a far away look in her eyes, she was thinking about him again. Kagome gave her a sideward glance before speaking up. "So did you find any jobs today?" She asked while keeping her eyes on the road. Rin turned her attention to the driver before answering. "No…there seems to be no jobs at all left in this city" she sighed. Kagome let out a chuckle, "How about I ask Inuyasha if you could get a job working for his company, that way you would be working with me, you got to admit that would be a lot easier." Kagome explained. Rins face lit up before she let out a high pitch squeal which made Kagome cringe. "Really! Oh thank you Kagome that would be great!" Rin yelled while suffocating her sister in a tight embrace. "RIN! I'm trying to drive!" Kagome yelled as she swerved past another car. "Sorry!" She said quickly letting go.

Rin walked in the huge ball room looking at it in awe. "Wow…" She breathed taking in the beauty of it all. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Kagome giving her a quick peck. Kagome laughed before returning the kiss. "Inuyasha I would like you to meet my sister...Rin. Rin this is Inuaysha." Kagome explained introducing the two. Rin shook Inuyasha's hand giving him a warm smile, "Pleased to meet you Inuyasha." She said. "You too." Inuyasha replied breaking the handshake. "Where's your brother Inuyasha, I need to ask him something about a job offer." Kagome asked him. A cold voice behind her instead answered for her. "I'm right here." Rin froze before turning around, "That voice!" She thought as she turned around, again meeting the two golden eyes that she had looked into earlier that day. "You…" Rin andSesshomaru said at the same time staring at each other.

HEHEHE CLIFFY!

Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! I promise if I get reviews that I'll update in about two days! I know its short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Please review and tell me what you think, I would really really appreciate it! WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME! BUH BYES!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: (sigh) do I always have to do this…I do not own inuyasha and I never will! But I wish I did…don't we all…_

Last chapter:

_Rin walked in the huge ball room looking at it in awe. "Wow…" She breathed taking in the beauty of it all. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Kagome giving her a quick peck. Kagome laughed before returning the kiss. "Inuyasha I would like you to meet my sister...Rin. Rin this is Inuaysha." Kagome explained introducing the two. Rin shook Inuyasha's hand giving him a warm smile, "Pleased to meet you Inuyasha." She said. "You too." Inuyasha replied breaking the handshake. "Where's your brother Inuyasha, I need to ask him something about a job offer." Kagome asked him. A cold voice behind her instead answered for her. "I'm right here." Rin froze before turning around, "That voice!" She thought as she turned around, again meeting the two golden eyes that she had looked into earlier that day. "You…" Rin andSesshomaru said at the same time staring at each other._

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances at the two surprised looking people. Sesshomaru and Rin stood staring at each other before Inuyasha decided to break the tension by speaking up. "Do you guys know each other or sumthin?" Rin blushed mentally smacking herself for how long she had been staring at the handsome man in front of her; she must've looked like a complete idiot! "Oh no, we just…ran into each other on the street." She said with a nervous laugh. "Ran into each other?" Kagome questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well you see, I was walking and not looking where I was going so I tripped…but Sesshomaru helped me!" She said the last part quickly, another blush coming rising on her cheeks. Inuyasha looked surprisingly at his brother, who seemed to be ignoring his glare before speaking up. "_He _helped you!" He exclaimed, pointing at his uncomfortable looking half brother.

Rin nodded looking down at the floor. _"Why am I so embarrassed! I feel so nervous when I'm around Sesshomaru!" _ She thought as shifted under Inuyasha's gaze. Sesshomaru gave his brother an 'I'm going to kill you look'. Kagome sensing the thick tension between the group decided to break the silence. "Umm…Sesshomaru could I speak to you in private?" Kagome asked. "I'm coming with you Kagome! There's no telling what he'll do to you when you're alone with him!" Inuyasha said over dramatically, receiving a roll form the eyes from Kagome and Sesshomaru giving him another evil glare. He decided to shrug it off; he would have to have a talk with his brother when they got home. "Very well then." He Nodded then walked over to the small balcony by the window. Kagome gave Rin a reassuring smile before following after the two retreating brothers.

Rin just stood by the punch table while waiting for kagome to come back; she didn't know any of the people here so she just watched as the other couples danced. _"I really hope I get that job, with only Kagome working and me not having a job we could really use the money." _Rin thought as she continued to watch the other dancing couples. About ten minutes later Kagome walked in from the balcony, followed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Rin quickly walked over to Kagome eager to see if she got the job or not. "So, what did he say?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled, "Well I had to pull a few strings, but you are now Sesshomaru's personal assistant!" Kagome said happily.

Rin was to shocked for words, after taking in the information she had just received she cleared her throat and started. "Assistant? But he doesn't even know me; I didn't even get an interview! How did you get him to agree?" Rin asked. "By a little something called blackmail." Inuyasha said from behind Kagome with a smirk on his face. "What?" Rin asked confused. "Never mind, Inuyasha is his brother after all, and their dad really likes me, so I'm sure he'll be fine with you working for Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "Are you sure? I don't want him to be angry or anything." Rin stated with concern. The last thing she needed was her boss being angry with her. "Of course not, he's been looking for a new assistant anyway; it's no problem at all!" Kagome laughed. "Look on the bright side; you'll be working in the same building as me." She added giving Rin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Rin gave her a nervous nod; at least the pay was good. After reassuring Rin again Kagome left with Inuyasha to go dance, leaving Rin alone again at the table. As Rin was watching all the couples dance she didn't even notice Inutaisho come up next to her. "So you're the new assistant?" He spoke up suddenly making Rin jump in surprise.

"Oh Mr.Inutaisho I didn't even hear you come up." Rin said holding her chest. Inutaisho gave a hearty chuckle, his eyes shining with humor. "That's quite okay." He answered the nervous looking girl. "If you're worried about working with Sesshomaru its okay really. He may be a little cold at times, but he's not as bad as he seems." He said gazing at the dance floor.

Rin smiled, "I'm sure he isn't." she said simply. Inutaisho looked at her surprised. "Why do you say that?" He asked, she wasn't at all hesitant about her answer, he thought as he waited for an answer, 'could she possibly be 'the one', he thought but was interrupted by Rin's voice.

"Even though people may seem different on the outside, they may be a whole different person in the inside. They may hide their true feelings from the outside world and keep them locked up inside. And only show them to the people they truly care about." She said gazing out the window. Inutaisho stared at her thoughtfully. "I'm glad you think that, I think you two will get along just fine. Now if you excuse me I have matters to attend to. It was an honor to meet you Rin." Inutaisho bowed and shook her hand gently. "You too Mr.Inutaisho." Rin answered with a smile as she returned that shake.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! 

Rin rolled over as she hit the alarm clock that read 5:30. She groaned. 'First day of work' she thought as she brushed her teeth and got ready for her shower. She made her way to the kitchen to fix herself a quick breakfast. 'Maybe someday I can afford an actual house like Kagome instead of this small apartment; it was nice of her to let me stay a while.' She thought as she quickly shoved a piece of toast in her mouth.

Driving down the road she neared the tall building that read, "Taiyoukai-corp." and pulled into a parking space. She quickly made her way to the huge glass doors. She was little early which was good. She made her way to the elevator and pushed the button. After a few minutes of waiting the elevator doors finally opened.

She quickly walked in and pressed the button for the tenth floor. After a few moments she walked out of the elevator and made her way towards Sesshomaru's office. Taking in a breath she knocked on the door. "Come in" A cold voice answered from inside the office. Rin walked in with a smile, "Hello Mr. Takaya, my name's—" "Rin, and you're my new assistant correct." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Y-yes." Rin stuttered. "Your desk is outside the office, you know what to do right?" Sesshomaru asked not taking his eyes off the document he was reading. "Yes, Kagome explained it to me." Rin answered. "Good, then your excused." Sesshomaru said. Rin started her way to the door but was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice, "Don't forget I have a meeting today at 12 that you will be assisting me to, don't forget to take notes." He stated. "Yes sir." Rin said quickly as she rushed out of the room.

Rin took a deep breath as she made her way to her desk and sat down. 'Well that seemed to go okay." She thought to herself as she started on the documents that were in her inbox. 'Not much of a talker is he.' She thought to herself. After a few hours it was finally 12 o'clock. Rin made her way downstairs to the 5th floor since Sesshomaru had already left. She walked into the meeting room, to be greeted by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and a young man and women. Which the women looked like she was yelling at the young man with the small ponytail for something.

"Ah, Rin it's nice to see you again, please take a seat, we're just waiting for a few more people then the meeting will begin." Inutaisho smiled. Rin took a seat next to Sesshomaru as she took out the documents that would be needed. After about five minutes of waiting a man with long black hair, and a women with jet black hair tied up in a bun walked in. Inutaisho glanced at the two who had just walked in, his eyes shining with dislike. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave them, should I say _scarier _glares than their father had.

"Good, Naraku, Kagura." Inutaisho nodded his head towards each of them. And the meeting began. Rin took notes as the meeting went on. She felt as if she had met Sesshomaru somewhere, besides the sidewalk incident. As the meeting went on Rin started to figure out why Inutaisho, and the company disliked Naraku so much. Naraku kept bringing up the subject of wanting to buy Shikon co. from them, but kept being denied. He also kept giving Rin weird stares, which made Sesshomaru unconsciously tighten his hold on the chair armrest.

When the meeting was over everyone stood up and politely shook hands with each other, when Naraku came up to Rin he smiled and said "It was a pleasure meeting you Rin…" then walked out of the room. Rin stared after him, nice to meet her? She hadn't even said anything to him yet! Inutaisho stood and ushered everyone out of the room except for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and himself. "So, it is her," Inutaisho said with a smile as he took a seat. "It makes no difference what so ever." Sesshomaru said as he took a seat and rubbed his temples.

"Damnit Sesshomaru, it does too! She's her reincarnation, she looks and acts just like she used to. Are you just going to let her get away?" Inuyasha said angrily. "I grew up around Kagome and the others so I wouldn't have to lose them like I did before, are you going to let yourself lose Rin this time?" Inutaisho stared at his son thoughtfully. "He does have a point Sesshomaru, there is a way so they can't die this time, and that way is her." Sesshomaru looked at his father surprised. "What? How can she—" She was the one born with the Shikon jewel this time Sesshomaru." Inutiasho interrupted. Sesshomaru groaned and fell back into his seat.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha yelled. "This means Kagome and the others could live forever!" inuyasha said happily. Inutaisho nodded. "Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, you both have to protect Rin at all costs until the time comes when the Shikon jewel is ready to reveal itself." Inutaisho turned serious. "It's the only way to ensure her and your friends eternal lives, and possibly the world." He finished. "Why the world?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat back up. "I have a feeling Naraku akready knows." Inutaisho said. And indeed he was correct.

* * *

Rin made her way to the elevator after Kagome bid her farewell and left to her own office. Rin reached for the UP button before someone stepped in front of it. Rin slowly looked up to see that it was no other than Naraku. "Miss. HIgurashi, it's a pleasure." Naraku said in a low voice. (Rin has Kagomes last name since she's her adoptive sister.) "Oh, Mr.Nikaya, I didn't hear you coming." Rin said nervously, backed up against the wall. "That's quite okay. Would you like to join me for diner tonight?" He asked her in a seductive voice, blocking one way out for her as he had his hand against the wall. "Oh no, I really couldn't, I'm far too busy." She said quickly trying to slide out the other side. He moved his other hand blocking her in from both sides. "I insist," He whispered with a crooked smile. 

"Naraku." Came a cold voice from behind him.

Narku sneered and turned away from the flustered looking Rin and faced the dog demon. "Sesshomaru." He said simply. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin then focused his attention back to Naraku. Seriously! The idea of someone else touching _his _Rin! It was absurd! "Have you gone so low that you harass young women in _my _work place?" He said glaring at Naraku. Rin stifled a giggle threatening to make its way out of her throat. "If you wanted me out that bad you just had to ask." Naraku said as the elevator doors opened.

"Maybe another time Miss. Higurashi." Naraku said before the doors closed. 'Fat chance of that happening' thought Rin as she let out a breath that she hadn't been aware she was holding in, and looked at Sesshomaru. "Thanks" She said with a smile. Sesshomaru turned his attention from the elevator and back to Rin. 'She's as beautiful as she was all those years ago…' Sesshomaru thought, then came back to reality. "You best keep your distance from that man…he's dangerous." Sesshmaru replied. Rin nodded her head in understanding. 'Sesshomaru is a hard person to understand.' Thought Rin as she stared at him walk away.

But she was determined to understand him.

* * *

WOOOOOOOO! Second chapter done! YAY! REVEIWS MY FAITHFUL READERS! Deal is you review/read, and a write! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for only two chapters o.o. And now I feel so bad for not updating sooner! Forgive me for my horrible sin my faithful Reviewers! I was on vacation after all, with no computer! gasp I know, it was so horrible. Anywho! Here is the Third chapter for your pleasure!

Sesshy: Why haven't I told Rin the truth yet? That she is a reincarnation of my true love from 500 hundred years ago.

Rin: 0.0, SAY WHAT!

Jay: Hits Sesshy Hush now! That comes later on!

Rin: 0.0

Jay: You didn't hear anything….. . 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its Characters, BUT I do own a cat and a piece of Lint! Oh Lucky me!_

**Chapter 3**

Rin's Dream:

_The sound of heavy pounding Foot steps echoed through the huge hall ways as she ran faster after the glance of silver she had seen. "WAIT!" She yelled as the silver haired person ran around the other corner. She sighed in frustration as she picked up her red gown and picked up speed. She suddenly stopped as she neared a balcony. There he was, his back turned to her, his face still hidden._

_Quietly stepping closer she reached towards him, with the intent of touching his shoulder, to maybe get his attention. Suddenly everything disappeared . . . except the silver hair which was now covered in blood, the blood she thought, so much blood. Her eyes widened as the figure with silver hair held his chest, she was in front of him now, but still his face was hidden from her view, this time by his hair. He grunted, it seemed like he was talking to someone, but she heard no words._

_He coughed again, his body shaking. She tried reaching out to him but for some reason she couldn't move, just watch. Another figure appeared, his black bangs covering his eyes, a smirk appeared as he started to speak The Silver haired figure seemed to be angered by his words and took out a sword from his sheath, so quickly that not even the one who angered him could move out of the way before it pierced through his stomach. _

_He didn't seem angered or surprised by this action though, just smirked and started moving his lips again. The silver one growled and shoved the sword deeper. The black haired gave one last laugh, then adjusted his hand against the silver ones stomach, then bending down and whispered something into his ear, suddenly sharp vines with thorns on them were thrust into the silver haired one's stomach, blood splattered on her face as she stared wide eyed at the horrific scene, the Black haired one started to laugh as he let the body slowly slide off the vines that were retreating back into his fingers._

End of Rin's dream:

Rin sat up quickly; sweat slowly dripping from her brows. She held her head; it was the same dream, though it still frightened her every time she had it after all these years. Glancing at the alarm clock that read 5:30 a.m. She decided to wake up an hour earlier, she doubted she could go back to sleep anyway, she never could after that dream.

Rin stared at the computer screen, not really feeling like working at the moment. How could she when all she could think about was that dream she had. 'Come to think of it, the man with silver hair did resemble Sesshomaru quite a bit. . . ' She thought, but then let out a chuckle. "Yeah right" She whispered to herself sarcastically.

"Yeah right, what?" Kagome asked, her head popping out of no where. Rin let out a high-pitched scream as she fell out of her chair.

"Kagome! Don't scare me like that!" Rin yelled angrily as she picked herself up and sat back down on the seat.

Kagome let out a giggle as she stared at her adoptive sister. "So how's work going for you?"

Rin sighed. "Fine I guess, except for that pervert over there, he won't stop staring at me!" She said pointing at a man with short black hair pulled up in a small ponytail in another cubicle across the room. Spotting the two girls giving him evil glares, he smiled innocently and gave them a wave.

Kagome gave him a warning glare before focusing her attention back on her sister. "Oh that's just Miroku, don't worry, if he tries anything just give him a slap." Kagome said cheerfully. As if on cue a loud SLAP was heard from across the room. Strangely none of the other employees seemed to notice, almost as if they were used to it.

A yelling female with dark black hair tied into a high ponytail was yelling at the now red faced Miroku.

"Who's she?" Rin asked as she eyed the abnormal scene.

"Oh that's his girlfriend, Sango. And also a very good friend of mine." Kagome said as she shook her head, would he ever learn?

"So what'd you come here to tell me?" Rin asked turning her attention back to her sister.

Kagome's face lit up as she remembered what she had some to tell her sister in the first place. "The companies ball for a donation their giving is coming up soon. Who are you going with?" Kagome asked quickly.

Rin sighed again. "No one, who would I go with?" She asked herself as she started fiddling with her pen.

"Well that Naraku guy seemed to like you a lot." Kagome suggested.

Rin shuddered. That guy freaked her out, a lot. "I don't think so, that guy sends me bad vibes, I just don't trust him."

"Hmm" Kagome nodded in understanding. "Well you just have to come! I'm sure you'll find somebody, you still have a whole week anyway!" Kagome said as she patted her sister on the back. "Well I better get started back to work, see you later!" She said as she gave her a wave.

"Yeah, bye" Rin said quietly, and gave her a slight wave. She had a dilemma on her hands, who would she go with? She could just not go at all, but that would seem rude to the company and make it seem that she didn't care. She also had the second choice of just going without a date, but she didn't want to be the only single one there. Rin sighed and rested her head on her hand.

An hour later it was finally lunch break, she sighed in relief as she stood up. She took the elevator down, and walked out of the building.

"Aw crap, where are they?" She cursed quietly to herself as she rummaged through her bag looking for her keys; she had a bad habit of losing them.

"Looking for these?" A cold smooth voice came from the other side of the car. Rin froze, then slowly raised her head above the cars hood to see Sesshomaru holding up a series of keys.

Rin smiled nervously. "heh heh, thank you. I seem to have a bad habit of losing things." She said nervously as she took the keys from his hand. A small blush forming on her cheeks.

'Why am I blushing!"

'_Well he is one of the hottest and richest bachelors in the country! You wanna count that as a reason!' _ A voice in her head told her as she held onto her keys.

Good point.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as he saw the forming blush. She was just the same as she was all those years ago. "You'll join me for lunch." He asked / commanded. Then walked off towards his car.

Rin blinked, stood, then blinked some more. Confused as she was she couldn't help but blurt out a 'yes', as she got into the passenger seat. She held on so tightly to her purse that her knuckles began to whiten.

The whole car ride was silent, which was starting to make Rin nervous, well more nervous then she was before, that is if that was even possible. But you got to admit if you were in a car with a hot guy you would be nervous too now wouldn't you?

That's what I thought.

Rin was pulled from her thoughts as they finally arrived at the restaurant.

_Don't kill me! hides I know short. . . I'm sorry? Hides from more objects being thrown my readers OKAY OKAY! I'll make the next chapter longer for you guys! So please don't kill me. . ._


End file.
